Enzo's Longterm (Season 1)
The first season of Carmella's Drag Race began on May 27, 2016. Main judges include Carmella (llEnzoll) and Enomi Bankx (bankx), along with Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) and Laurie Adkins (xGarnet), who stayed permanently throughout the season. Thirteen drag queens competed for the title of "ROBLOX's Next Drag Superstar". The prizes for the winner is a cash prize of R$2,500. The full list of contestants were revealed on May 4, 2016. On June 20, 2016, it was announced Carmella renewed the show for a second season. The theme song played during the runway segment every episode was "Sexy Drag Queen", and the song played during the closing credits was "The Beginning", two songs from the albums SuperGlam DQ ''and Glamazon. The winner of this season was '''Allison Acid (Failusi)'. Contestants The drag queens who competed to be "ROBLOX's Next Drag Superstar" for the first season of Carmella's Drag Race were: (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Lip-syncs Episodes Episode One: My Future Queens Airdate: May 27, 2016 Season 1 premieres with an "out of this world" bang with a whole new 13 batch of queens competing to become ROBLOX's Drag Superstar with an exciting outer-space themed platform photoshoot where queens had to pose jumping in mid air. After Purrin' was chosen the winner, the pitcrew had brought out a set of sickening robot-head masks and she got to decide who would get which head. After all the futuristic looks were revealed on the runway, Aerio Blue, Patty Cake, Kyla Nightmare, The GunsBullets, Asbeau Odette, and Allison Acid were declared safe; RuPaul tells them to step up their game for the next challenge before dismissing them. Purrin', Kinkle, and Liquor Lola were all praised for their looks. Liquor Lola was told the silhouette of her dress was slightly overused as beautiful as the outcome was, though she is safe. Kinkle's look was sickening and creative, though the judges pointed out the fact that she had floating meshes that did not connect to anything, so she was safe. Purrin', after winning the mini-challenge and getting to choose her own head first, embraces the materials, winning the first challenge of the season and getting a free edit from Enomi Bankx. Token Black Girl and Ivy Toeclipper were judged for their poor execution of their outfits, though they were both saved from elimination. Madame New York and Daisy Day were forced on the bottom for not showing up without notice and having no replacements and automatically becoming eliminated. * Alternating Judge(s): Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Mini-Challenge: Outer Space Platform Photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Purrin' * Main Challenge: Create an outfit using the texture of a robot head * Challenge Winner: Purrin' * Main Challenge Prize: Free Edit from Enomi Bankx * Bottom Two: Daisy Day and Madame New York * Lip Sync Song: "Automatic" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Daisy Day and Madame New York * Farewell message: *None* Episode Two: Bitch Perfect Airdate: June 17, 2016 This week's mini-challenge brought out the dancing queens in a "Cha Cha Bitch" dance off, with special guest AB Soto to help judge the winners. Token Black Girl and Patty Cake served it up and were made team leaders for this week's maxi-challenge: a lip-sync performance in a collegiate, all-queen drag-appella sing-off called "Bitch Perfect". Patty Cake chooses Purrin', Asbeau Odette, The GunsBullets, and Ivy Toeclipper. Token Black Girl chooses Liquor Lola, Kinkle, Aerio Blue, Allison Acid, and Kyla Nightmare. During their preparation for the challenge, both queens met together with Carmella to rehearse each step. The GunsBullets started to argue and took over the process and choreography for Patty Cake's team. On the other hand, Token Black Girl, confused, only followed along and let everything work itself out. The queens perform their routines on the main stage and then walk the runway dressed in their best movie premiere red carpet inspired couture. Purrin', Allison Acid, Ivy Toeclipper, Asbeau Odette, and Kyla Nightmare are all declared safe, leaving the other girls as the top and bottom of the week. During the judges critiques, Kinkle is complimented on her performance and look but is questioned on taking herself too seriously. The GunsBullets and Patty Cake are both highly praised for their challenge performances, including their runway looks. Aerio Blue receives a poor response from the judges, who notice her fading into the background of her group and for bringing a boring outfit to the runway. Liquor Lola also gets a poor response from the judges for missing her solos. After failing to lead her team, Token Black Girl falls into the bottom two. The GunsBullets is named as the winner of the challenge, while Token Black Girl and Aerio Blue are selected to lipsync. Token Black Girl is spared, and Aerio Blue is asked to sashay away. *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Special Guest: AB Soto * Mini-Challenge: Latin dance-off to "Cha Cha Bitch" * Mini-Challenge Winners: Patty Cake and Token Black Girl * Main Challenge: Perform in a collegiate a cappella sing-off called Bitch Perfect * Challenge Winner: The GunsBullets * Main Challenge Prize: A Specialized Winged Avant Garde Dress * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Red Carpet Realness * Bottom Two: Token Black Girl and Aerio Blue * Lip Sync Song: "Live It Up" by Jennifer Lopez * Eliminated: Aerio Blue * Farewell Message:' '------" Episode Three: Killer Queens Airdate: July 6, 2016 The queens channel their inner scream on in two camp-inspired horror movies. *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) * Special Guest: Sharon Needles * Mini-Challenge: Sharon Needles Inspired Wig Creating * Mini-Challenge Winners: Kinkle and Asbeau Odette * Main Challenge: Star in a horror/comedy movie on their take of "Camp Lake Tuckahoe" * Challenge Winner: Purrin' * Main Challenge Prize: ------- * Runway Theme: "'Why It Gotta Be Black' Lagoon" - B-Rated/Classic Horror Movie Inspired Looks * Bottom Two: Kinkle and Kyla Nightmare * Lip Sync Song: "Black Magic" by Little Mix * Eliminated: Kyla Nightmare * Farewell Message:' "'You girls are amazing!! I hope all of you girls win! I love love love love love!!!! all of you! -Kyla Nightmare P.S. You gals betta not fuck it up!" Episode Four: Triple Threat Airdate: July 14, 2016 Tension rises as the final 9 queens push through a 3-team member photoshoot challenge. *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Special Guest: Andreatsb * Mini-Challenge: Creating fake 'funny stories' and making RuPaul laugh * Mini-Challenge Winners: Allison Acid, Patty Cake, The GunsBullets * Main Challenge: In teams of 3, the queens create their own sets and star in their own photoshoot that resembles equal partictipation to the theme of "triple threat". * Challenge Winner: Allison Acid * Main Challenge Prize: ------- * Runway Theme: "Cover of Vogue Realness" - "Front Cover of Vogue" Inspired Looks * Bottom Two: Patty Cake and Asbeau Odette * Lip Sync Song: "Pretty Hurts" by Beyonce * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message:' '''None '''Episode Five: Snatch Game' Airdate: July 20, 2016 Snatch Game *'Alternating Judge(s)': Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Special Guests: Anastacia and Tiffany Pollard * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities in the Snatch Game * Challenge Winner: '''Liquor Lola * '''Main Challenge Prize: 300 R$ Worth of Audio Requests * Runway Theme: "Modern" Roller Girl Realness - A modern take on the roller girl theme using segways instead of roller skates. * Bottom Two: Token Black Girl and Patty Cake * Lip Sync Song: "I'm Outta Love" by Anastacia * Eliminated: Patty Cake * Farewell Message:' ' Episode Six: Shady Ladies Airdate: July 25, 2016 Teeeee *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) *'Mini-Challenge': Swordfight * Mini-Challenge Winner: Kinkle * Main Challenge: Impersonate one of your fellow sisters in a 2 minute shady performance. * Challenge Winner: '''Allison Acid * '''Main Challenge Prize: ------- * Runway Theme: "Night of The Purge" Fierceness * Bottom Two: Token Black Girl and Kinkle * Lip Sync Song: "Nobody's Perfect" - Jessie J * Eliminated: Kinkle * Farewell Message:' ' Episode Seven: Queen of Sinners Airdate: July 27, 2016 Teeeee *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Liquor Lola * Main Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins Sewing Challenge * Challenge Winner: '''Allison Acid * '''Main Challenge Prize: ------- * Runway Theme: Seven Deadly Sins Inspired Couture * Bottom Two: Liquor Lola and Ivy Toeclipper * Lip Sync Song: "Judas" - Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Ivy Toeclipper * Farewell Message:' ' Episode Eight: Save The Kitties, Kitty Gurl! Airdate: July 7, 2016 Teeeee *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Special Guest: Ke$ha * Mini-Challenge: Comedic Protest Sign Making * Mini-Challenge Winner: Liquor Lola * Main Challenge: In teams of two, the queens star in a live 30 second comedy commercial endangered animal prevention ad. * Challenge Winners: The GunsBullets and Asbeau Odette * Main Challenge Prize: ------- * Runway Theme: "Beastly Beauty" - Myths and Legends Inspired Looks * Bottom Two: Allison Acid and Liquor Lola * Lip Sync Song: "Animal" - Ke$ha * Eliminated: Liquor Lola * Farewell Message:' '"It sucks to have to go, but I want you to know, I love you all. XoXo -Liquor Lola" Episode Nine: Egg Ball Airdate: August 10, 2016 Teeeee *'Alternating Judge(s)': Laurie Adkins (xGarnet) and Jelly (JellyAndPeanutButter) * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Token Black Girl * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for a hair show, featuring one outfit made entirely from Faberge eggs * Challenge Winner: '''The GunsBullets * '''Main Challenge Prize: ------- * Bottom Two: Purrin' and Token Black Girl * Lip Sync Song: "I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love" - B Angie B * Eliminated: Token Black Girl * Farewell Message:' ' Episode Ten: Grand Finale Airdate: August 13, 2016 After a long awaited answer, both "America's Next Drag Superstar" and "Miss Congeniality" are crowned at HPA-Con 2016. * Miss Congeniality: Kinkle (IdylI) * Runners Up: The GunsBullets (GunsBullets) & Purrin' (Deanthecat) * Winner of Carmella's Drag Race Season One: Allison Acid (Failusi) Category:Long Terms